


Screw it dad

by MissMandalore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony Being Tony, Tony being an overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony acts like the overprotective dad he is when he finds out about Bucky's feelings for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw it dad

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first fics written in English^^  
> Enjoy

I climbed the staircases up to the 23rd floor. Part of my daily after-work-workout. If I already lived in the Avengers tower, why not use it?  
When I opened the door to the private flat, I heard loud voices from the living room. Dad? Who was he talking to?  
I sneaked over to the door and listened.  
“This is none of your business!”  
Bucky?! Why the hell was he arguing with my dad?  
“She is my daughter!”  
Oh no… I couldn’t believe it. Yes, he made mistakes, but to be honest, they were not his. He had been following orders, brainwashed so many times, none of us could tell. It was a miracle, that we had managed to get him back as far as we could. Including his wonderful personality.  
“She is an adult. And as you say, clever enough to make her own decisions.”  
“I’m trying to protect her!”  
“I love her Stark!”  
I felt my cheeks heating up. He… He loved me… A smile crept on my face. No matter what my Dad said, only this was important.  
“You don’t even know what that means! Keep your metal hands of my daughter Barnes, or I swear, I will kill you!”  
Ok, that was enough.  
I threw the door open and walked in on them, like one of the Valkyries Thor told me about.  
Dad tried to smile.  
“Honey” he said “I didn’t hear you-“  
“Sure you didn’t.”  
I laid a hand on Buckys shoulder, the normal one. He looked at me and I told him with a look to go out, before I stepped forward and crossed my arms before my chest.  
“What do you think gives you the right to choose who I am with and who not?”  
Dad tried to avoid direct eye contact.  
“Look at me! Who gave you the right?!” I shouted.  
He looked up, angry now.  
“I am your father!”  
“Not if you try to run my life yourself!”  
Did I go to far? I could see the pain in his eyes. That hurted him… Really… But what was with me? I had feelings too and right now, they were strong. Very strong.  
“Grandfather may didn’t care enough about you, but that does not mean, you should take over my whole life! I am 21 for gods sake and I made my descission. Don’t try to scare him away! Not this time…”  
“He…”  
“What?! Has been brainwashed?! Has a metal bodypart?! You lived for years with a reactor in your chest!”  
“You can’t compare that!” he cut me off.  
“And why not?! Because you build that bloody thing by yourself?! Bucky is a better man than you’ve ever been!”  
“You are my daughter!”  
“Great argument! You are not better than grandfather! I feel ashamed for you Tony Stark! If you can not accept the man I love, you are nothing to me! Not even the shadow of a father!”  
I took a deep breath and wiped away a tear.  
I knew I did hurt him. But at the moment, the only one I cared about was Bucky.  
Dad looked at me, unsure what to do. Explode, or cry.  
“I hate you…” I whispered, before I turned around and walked outside.  
Bucky was gone.  
I heard Dad throwing something against the wall, but I just slammed the door behind me. Where would he go?  
The tower was big, but I was sure he would want to talk to me. Alone. So…  
Maybe the roof…  
I went over to the lift and pushed the button to the highest floor. Just a few seconds later I was there. It wasn’t the roof yet, but just a small staircase seperated me from it.  
When I climbed it and opened the door, I was shaken by a heavy blast of wind.  
Bucky stood just a few steps from the edge. He didn’t move, but he must have heard me.  
I walked over to him and looked over the city. It was an amazing view…  
“I am sorry” Bucky said.  
I looked up.  
“For what?”  
“Your father…”  
“Stop it” I said.  
“But…”  
“My father does not control me. I heard you…”  
His cheeks blushed a little bit.  
“What I said…”  
I laughed and took his hand.  
“I love you too, you idiot!”  
It took him a moment to realize what I’ve said.  
“You…” he mumbled and looked at me… hopeful?  
“You do?” he asked in disbelief.  
I grinned.  
His smile told me that he was worth the trouble with my dad. This was the man I wanted to be with, no matter what someone else would say. When he touched my cheek, shy, I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I felt his hair in my face, smelled his aftershave, felt him wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight. He returned the kiss, shy at first, but then passionately.  
“Do you believe me now?” I whispered when I let go of him.  
He laughed silently and buried his face in my hair.  
I did not know for how long we stood there like that. After a while we went over to the edge and sat down to watch the city. The traffic.  
It felt so good, being on our own, with no one around. Just the two of us, arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
